The present invention relates to a foldable support mechanism, and particularly (but not exclusively), to a mechanism suitable for use as a seat, a bench, a table or other load-bearing platform.
Foldable support mechanisms find utility in many situations, for example as seats in shower cubicles, or in theatres, cinemas, churches or sports stadia where space is at a premium. It is also known to make fold-away chairs and tables, for example the perching seats in London Taxi Cabs and on the Underground (and elsewhere). Usually such seats are pivoted at the rear edge and tip-up, either under a spring mechanism or a counter balanced linkage. Such seating is of particular value in cinemas and theatres and like venues where it is useful to be able to stand readily to allow others to pass along a row, and a folding seat creates space for this to happen.
Tip-up chairs and tables are also known in a domestic situation, although folding chairs are usually free standing. Desks and tables, pivoted to a wall and having fold-out support arms are also known.
Such constructions, however, are not always the most suitable in all situations, especially where it is necessary to ensure that there are no component parts to manipulate; this is especially the case in shower enclosures not least because the floor may be slippery from the presence of soap or detergent. Also, in common with other situations, it is convenient for the chair or table to fold away to increase the space available for the user, but in a shower environment, it is even more necessary for the folding action to be as complete as possible, that is to place the folded chair or table as closely against the wall with an absolute minimum projection away from the wall in view of the very limited space usually available in a shower enclosure.